<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tough Love by GhostAuthoress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711442">Tough Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAuthoress/pseuds/GhostAuthoress'>GhostAuthoress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danti - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Romance, Sickfic, cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostAuthoress/pseuds/GhostAuthoress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkiplier has always been known two things never getting sick and always overworking himself. One day Dark's all nighters catch up to him, and he catches a cold. Dark is the head of Ego Inc he can't bother with colds, so he does what any other workaholic does. Hides it from his boyfriend Antisepticeye. </p><p>Shouldn't be too hard to get rid of a cold himself, Until he passes out while signing paperwork. After being sent to the hospital Anti finds out and scolds him while nursing Dark back to health.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark woke up with a blinding headache, he always kept his room dark, but even the darkness hurt his eyes. Today he had important paperwork to sign off, but he also had a date with his glitch. He promised Anti he wouldn't work until midnight again today, Anti wanted to watch Lord of the Rings tonight. After a few minutes of mulling it over in his head, dark rolled out of bed and staggered into the bathroom. Flicking the light on, Dark groaned, pinching the sides of his head. Opening the medicine cabinet, he popped some Ibuprofen and jumped in the shower.</p><p>After his shower, he was ready for the day. The Ibuprofen didn't seem to phase his headache. Fixing his tie, Dark opened his bedroom door and then headed down towards the kitchen. Maybe coffee would cure his headache. As he was walking down the stairs, a tickling feeling crept in the back of Dark throat. Coughing a few times into his hand, sharp pains centered around his ribs. Dark took in a few deep breaths, rubbing his chest a few times until the pain subsided.</p><p>Entering the kitchen, it seemed he was the first awake this morning. Walking further into the kitchen, Dark grabbed his mug ,then started pouring his coffee.</p><p>Static started filling the air, as well as a high pitched ringing. Normally that would be his aura, but there was one other person with that type of power. Anti. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, "Come here often?" A Irish voice whispered in his ear, sending a chill down his spine.</p><p>"I live here Ant." he responded by removing Anti's arms off his shoulders. Anti put his hands on his hips, puckering his lip into a pout. "You're not being very fun today Darkie, are you okay?" He asked.</p><p>Dark coughed into his hand, trying to muffle the noise. Anti watched carefully for a few minutes before speaking. "Was that a cough?" Anti accused, pointing a finger at Dark's face. Dark swatted Anti's finger from his face.</p><p>"I'm fine, promise. Just haven't had my coffee yet." Dark lied, holding up his coffee mug. Anti didn't answer for a long minute, "Okay. If I find out otherwise, you'll be in deep trouble." Anti threatened.</p><p>Dark chest rumbled, "Yes, yes, I get it Ant." He answered pecking him on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen. Walking up to his office, Dark decided it was time to get work done. Setting down his cup, he began signing paperwork. A few hours into paperwork Dark had another coughing fit, this one hurt more than the other. Dark started getting dizzy, putting a hand to his head Dark went to stand, losing his footing, leaning against the desk, everything started to spin faster, and faster until everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ⤝Chapter Two⤞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final chapter of Tough Love, I am super happy with how it ended. I'm new to writing Danti so I hope everyone enjoys my first Markiplier Ego fanfic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of beeping woke Dark up, his head was pounding. Running a hand down his face, Dark tried to sit up, but a pair of hands held him down.</p><p>“Stay down, how could you lie to me, Dark?” A Irish voice whispered, their voice laced with a mixture of anger and pain.</p><p>“Didn’t think it was that bad.” Dark managed to mutter, putting an arm over his eyes.</p><p>Anti scoffed, shaking his head. Biting down on his bottom lip, till he tasted blood. “Y-You should have told me this morning! I asked if you were alright this morning.” He growled.</p><p>Dark let out a small sigh, Anti flung his arm off his face putting his cool hand on Dark forehead. “You still have a fever,” He grumbled. He turned away from Dark for a few seconds, turning back around with a small cap filled with red cough syrup. “Drink this.” He ordered and held it out.</p><p>Dark scrunched up his nose with disgust, “You couldn’t get the purple one?” Dark whined.</p><p>“You should have thought about that before you let your fever get worse.” Anti shouted.</p><p>“Again, I thought I could get rid of it.” Dark replied, gliding his finger across the side of the table.</p><p>“Stop being a baby and drink it.” Anti ordered firmer.</p><p>“You’ve earned the worst boyfriend award ever.” Dark grumbled snatching the small cup from Anti’s hand then downed it. Shivering, while sticking out his tongue and shaking his head.</p><p>“You’ll be thanking me when you get better.” Anti responded, rolling his eyes. “Now get some sleep.” Anti sighed.</p><p>When Dark woke up again, his headache finally subsided, but he was still dizzy and his throat was sore. Anti was walking into the room with a small silver tray, Anti set the tray on the bedside table, then put his hand on Dark forehead.</p><p>“Still high, but finally starting to get better.” He commented, handing Dark a cup with tea.</p><p>Dark let out a pained groan, sipping his tea. “Why did you let yourself get this bad Darkie?” Anti finally asked softly sitting down next to the bed.</p><p>Dark took a long sip, why did he let himself get this bad? He knew Anti would have understood he didn’t feel good enough to hang out. He also knew Wilford would hold down the Inc if he told him he was under the weather. Was it an ego thing? Did his pride outmatch his thinking? He didn’t know, honestly, it brought back his headache thinking about all these questions. Dark set his cup in between his legs, putting a hand on his forehead.</p><p>“Guess my pride.” He finally answered, earning a laugh from Anti. Dark glared at his boyfriend, fighting back to urge to throw his hot tea at him.</p><p>“You should know by now that if you just told me you weren’t feeling well I would have understood. Also about the pride, just because you are supposed to be the big scary boss doesn’t mean you have to be. Wilford would have understood as well, and Mark is an idiot for thinking you wouldn’t have felt something as big of emotion as love in your lifetime.” He said, kissing the side of Dark head.</p><p>Dark set his head on Anti’s shoulder, letting out a soft sigh. “Does that make me an idiot for thinking the same thing?” He questioned.</p><p>Anti chuckled, running his fingers through Dark’s messy hair. “Nah, that makes you my idiot.” He joked.</p><p>“I can deal with that I guess.” Dark huffed, wrapping his arms around Anti’s waste.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>